


-

by Regis



Category: Machine Robo | GoBots
Genre: Other, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: просто стеб себе на память.
Relationships: Cy-Kill (GoBots)/Scooter (GoBots)
Kudos: 1





	-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/gifts).



> они собственно трансформеры. мотоцикл и мотороллер.   
> судьба постоянно сводила их в битвах по причине совместимости, несмотря на то, что один - главный злодей, а другой - совсем не главный мелкий трикстер.   
> еще они мозгами совместимы - оба самые умные в своих командах.   
> короче любимые мои чуваки в детстве. :D  
> прямо два типажа, которые мне часто нравятся.

\- Скутер, ну поехали - покатаемся, а? Оторвись ты от своего ноута наконец.  
\- Не мешай мне, я фики читаю.  
\- Опять. (вздох) У нас итак все чудесно.  
\- Это чистая случайность! Нам просто повезло, что мы...  
\- Да, да я - мотоцикл, ты - мотороллер и потому мы друг друга прекрасно понимаем и все такое... Так зачем тогда ты читаешь этот бред про Мегатрона и Оптимуса.  
\- Ну, вдруг что-то новенькое узнаю. Какие-нибудь позы интересные или...  
\- Угу, а пока ты просвещаешься, я тут скучаю.  
\- Ну, придумай новый план по захвату Земли пока. Убить всех людей, даешь новую Гоботронию и все такое.  
\- Эх, знал бы Первый, какие мысли бродят в голове его верного соратника.  
\- Он лидер только потому что самолет. А так такой же тупой, как и твой Коп-тур. Ему мозги запудрить несложно.  
\- Ну, не настолько же. Всякий раз мы с тобой во время битвы куда-нибудь уматываем и якобы где-то там сражаемся. А потом ты возвращаешься к своим весь сияющий и довольный. Они что думают, ты меня всегда побеждаешь, что ли?  
\- А твои ренегаты что думают?  
\- Что я скажу, то и думают. Я же все таки лидер ренегатов!  
\- (смех) Так ты скоро уже будешь лозунгами говорить. Прямо как Первый.  
\- Скутер, не зли меня.  
\- Сай-килл!!! Отдай мне ноут. Пожалуйста. Я не могу читать порнуху у себя, ты же понимаешь...  
\- Сначала прокатимся до нашего склада у реки. И не спорь со мной. Я между прочим сам еще не все позы тебе показал.


End file.
